charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Charrrmed!
Charrrmed! is the 138th episode of Charmed. Guest Starring * Nick Lachey as Leslie St. Claire * Jenya Lano as Inspector Sheridan * John Richard Todd as Elder * Shelby Fenner as Carly * Michael E. Rodgers as First Mate Reznor * Sam Rubin as Movie Critic * James Patric Moran as Young Captain Black Jack Cutting * Kerr Smith as Agent Kyle Brody * Harve Presnell as Captain Black Jack Cutting Co-Starring * Donna Hardy ss Old Paige Matthews * Bre Blair as Brenda Castillo * Gloria LeRoy as Old Brenda Castillo * Creature Head Demon Plot Leo meets with another Elder, who tells him that some Whitelighters have lost track of the witches they were protecting. After the Elder leaves, a voice tells Leo that the Elder is lying. A witch, Brenda Castillo, is walking alone at night and a fog comes in. She hears whistles and believes she is being followed. She locks her front door behind her -- but a pirate grabs her and escapes through a window, leaving a coin behind. Darryl and Sheridan have staked out the manor. Piper freezes Sheridan and asks Darryl about any missing persons reports while Paige sneaks out of the manor. A Brenda Castillo has gone missing. Brenda is brought before Captain Black Jack Cutting, whom a witch cursed with immortality. He says he wants her to die, but not too fast. Paige visits Brenda's girlfriend. She uses the brass disk to scry for Brenda. She orbs and Brenda warns her to leave. The pirates and Captain Cutting appear; he says only the Charmed Ones can get the treasure he needs. Paige orbs a sword and stabs a pirate -- but he is unharmed. Paige orbs away. Captain Cutting cuts her with his athame. Piper finds information on Captain Cutting at Magic School. He had tricked a witch into giving her immortality, and then cut her heart out with the same athame she used to curse him. Phoebe has asked Leslie what he knows about pirate movies. Paige is feeling scatterbrained and the sisters begin to think the athame has something to do with it. Agent Kyle Brody meets with Sheridan and Darryl. Sheridan had sent a blood sample to the FBI and Brody says it's not human. He says the missing girls are witches -- and so are the Halliwells. Piper and Phoebe go to the pirates' lair. They find Brenda aged many decades and, on returning to the manor, find the same has happened to Paige. Cutting's parrot appears in the attic window with a message: "Captain Black Jack Cutting cordially invites you to Treasure Island." Cutting tells Piper and Phoebe that they need to get a chalice to open the Fountain of Youth. Piper needs to break into a museum to get the chalice. Piper and Phoebe enter the museum and Piper freezes the room. Phoebe carefully avoids the security system guarding the chalice, but on lifting it sets off the alarm. Morris, Sheridan and Brody are after them, but Brody wants to catch them using magic, not stealing. At the pirates' lair, Piper says a spell and the Fountain of Youth. Cutting drinks and is young again, but refuses to help Paige. Phoebe, using what she learned from pirate movies, encourages a mutiny; one pirate runs Cutting through, and all of the pirates at last die. Piper blows up the Fountain of Youth. Sheridan witnesses this act and orders the sisters to surrender, but Brody shoots her with a dart gun. He allows the sisters to escape. Paige drinks from the chalice and is restored to her normal self. Phoebe tries to make up with Leslie after standing him up at their date to go to the museum. Magical Beings Captain Black Jack Cutting A pirate who was cursed by a young witch into growing old but never dying. He sought the Fountain of Youth to lift the curse while luring and preying on young women. After not observing Parlay, he was killed by his first mate. First Mate Reznor The second in command to Cutting, he was forced to kill his captain after he didn't observe Parlay. Before turning to dust, he thanked Phoebe for relieving them of their immortal fate. Cutting.jpg|Black Jack Cutting Reznor.jpg|Reznor Witches Lost Brenda Castillo A young witch practitioner who was cursed by Cutting after she was captured during the fog. Brenda Castillo.jpg Notes *This is one of ten episodes with "Charmed" in the title. *Phoebe says "Any cute Johnny Depp pirates?". This is a reference to the 2003 Disney movie "Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl", starring Johnny Depp as swashbuckler Captain Jack Sparrow. *This is the first episode for Agent Kyle Brody, who will remain in the show until the episode Charmageddon. Kerr Smith originally auditioned for the role of Andy Trudeau right back in 1998. *This is the first and only episode to show Piper both blow up and freeze an object like the Source did in the episode Charmed and Dangerous after he used the Hollow to steal her powers. However he did it in one motion (when a vase exploded and quickly froze itself) but she does each action seperately. *The set used for the hallways of the museum was also used for Buckland's Auction House in seasons 1 and 2. The set will be used later in the season 8 episode Mr. & Mrs. Witch in the scene when Billie's father is at the convention and when Piper poses as the man who confesses. Episode Stills 1045.jpg 1112.jpg 704a.jpg 704b.jpg 704c.jpg 704d.jpg 704e.jpg 704f.jpg 704g.jpg 704h.jpg 704i.jpg 704j.jpg Quotes :Parrot: Shiver me witches. Shiver me witches. :Piper: You've got to be kidding me. (Raises her hands to blow the bird up.) :Phoebe: No, Piper! Don't blow him up. :Piper: (rolls her eyes) Fine. thumb|300px|right|Ch''arrr''med WB Trailer 704